vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon (Season of the Witch)
Summary After the country suffers from the Black Death, two church elders accuse a girl of being a witch responsible for the destruction. They command two soldiers, a priest, a thief, a acolytes and a knight to transport the girl to a monastery so the monks can lift her curse from the land. Shortly after setting off, the group camp for the night. Anna becomes hysterical at the prospect of being left alone with Debelzeq. She attacks him and grabs his key to the cage, then escapes, fleeing toward a nearby village. The search for her leads the group to a mass grave, where Eckhart has visions of his dead daughter. Chasing the visions, he impales himself on Kay's sword and dies. Later Anna summons monstrous wolves, which chase the group and kill Hagamar. At the monastery, the men find that all the monks have been killed by the plague, but locate the Key of Solomon, an ancient book filled with holy rituals used to defeat evil. The men confront Anna, and the priest begins to perform a ritual used on witches, but realizes that she is not a witch, and begins frantically performing an exorcism. However, the demon that is possessing Anna reveals himself and melts the metal of the cage. He fights off the knights effortlessly, but later flees inside the monastery. As the men search for the demon, they realize he is not trying to escape, but to destroy the book so that nothing can stop his powers. They find a room where the monks were writing copies of the book, where the demon, revealing himself to be Baal, destroys the copies and possesses the dead monks' bodies to use as weapons. The three men fight the possessed monks while Debelzeq continues the exorcism ritual. During the fight, Baal/Anna breaks the priests neck, kills Felson and mortaly wounds Behmen. However, the acolyte is able to finish the ritual and Baal is expelled from Anna's body, freeing her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Baal, Anna Origin: Season of the Witch Gender: Likely male as Demon, female when possessing Anna Age: Unknown, probably Thousands of years old, appears as a young girl when possessing Anna Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristica, Possession (Possessed a recently deceased woman and Anna), Flight (Via Wings, in true Form), Illusion Creation (Convinced Eckhart that his daughter was still alive and caused him to run into a sword), Fire Manipulation (Melted the metal of the prison dare, Burned Debelzeq to ash and caused several books to burst into flames), Animal Manipulation (Caused wolves to attack the group), Air Manipulation (Created strong winds at the Exorcism), Weather Manipulation (Created a Storm), Summoning (Summoned smaller demons, who possessed the dead monks and used their bodies to attack the group, while they could only be killed if beheaded), Transformation (Transformed into it partially demon form at the Excorcism and later in its true form), Telekinesis (Moved several Bookshelves), Disease Creation (Brought the pest over the country), Limited Telepathy (Could see into Behmens memorys and confronted him with his doings, Sees the weaknesses of others) Attack Potency: Street level '(Casually threw Debelzeq and Behmen several meters through the air with a single push. Effortlessly broke a priest's neck) 'Speed: Superhuman via Flight Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Easily held a grown man in the air with one hand and moved several bookshelves in demon form via telekinesis) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Unknown (Didn't take any serious damage in its true form) Stamina: High Range: Several meters with Fire Manipulation, Countrywide with disease creation and probably worldwide with possession) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High (manipulated the group to bring him to the monastery) Weaknesses: Holy Water (works like acid for the demon), Cant enter holy places by itself and the Key of Solomon (Special passages from the book can force the demon to give its hostbody free and return to hell) Gallery Anna possessed.jpg|When possessing Anna seasons witch.jpg 2012-10-19-sotw-1.jpg|Particially Transformed cgi.png der letzte Tempelrotter.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Possession Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Animal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Season of the Witch Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Air Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 9